Hijo de la luna
by Lewella
Summary: Où Fye raconte une légende espagnole...


Genre: yaoi, romance, UA, POV.

Disclamer: Les personnages sont à Clamp... JE LES VEUX!!!!!!!!

Note de l'auteur: Hello!!!

Cette fic répond à un défi sur un forum, c'est le premier que je fais!! *fière* *ou pas*. Vu que pour la première fois de ma vie je vais glander tout l'été, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion idéale, que j'aurais le temps et tout et tout. Il aurait peut-être mieux valu que non, ça, ce sera à vous de me le dire...

J'en profite pour remercier tous mes reviewers même si je l'ai déjà fais par mail, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir, ça me rends limite hystérique et ça inquiète beaucoup mes parents (mon niveau d'hystérie.)Passage je raconte ma vie, désolée... Promis je recommencerai plus...

Bref.

Enjoy!!!

**Hijo de la luna**

-

-Putain de bordel de merde chier !!!

-Attention, tu deviens, vulgaire, Kuro-chan! Y'a des enfants, quand même !!

-Ta gueule! J'en ai marre, marre marre, et toi tu viens encore me faire chier! Tu peux pas comprendre que là j'ai juste envie que tu me foute la paix ??

Cette charmante conversation fut suivie d'un chapelet de jurons.

-Pays de merde !

-C'est vrai qu'il fait chaud… Tu as une idée de l'endroit où nous sommes, Mokona ? demanda Shaolan à sa cape, sous laquelle la boule blanche s'était réfugiée à la recherche d'ombre.

-C'est le monde de Yuko, mais dans un pays plus chaud !

-Regardez, il y a un panneau, là-bas… fit remarquer la princesse. Ca pourra peut-être nous renseigner !

-Quelqu'un peut lire ça ? grommela le ninja en retirant sa longue cape noire. Pays de fou, quelle chaleur, bon dieu, quelle chaleur !

- Certaines lettres sont rajoutées à la place d'autres, c'est évident… répondit Fye, qui ne s'était pas départi de son large sourire malgré les gouttes de sueur qui lui coulaient dans le cou, le chatouillant atrocement.

-Ca on le voit, merci de nous prendre pour des cons ! Mais à part ça ?

- Y'a marqué « Tolosa ». Et avant, ça devait ressembler à… Taulouse, ou Toulouse, quelque chose comme ça…

-Okkkkk… et donc ?

-Toulouse, c'est pas la Ville Rose ? demanda le jeune archéologue.

-Si, c'est ça !! Yuko disait toujours qu'elle voulait y aller, il parait qu'ils font des tuiles très bonnes…

-Des tuiles ? Bonnes ? La vache, je pensais bien qu'elle fumait, la vieille, mais à ce point…

-Mais non, Kuro-min, c'est surement une spécialité culinaire locale…

-Ca va Sakura ? On ne vous entend pas…

Effectivement, elle était bien pâle, la princesse…

-… trop chaud… souffla-t-elle avant de se retrouver sur les bras de Shaolan, dans le sens propre du terme.

-Merde. Insolation.

Ils la chargèrent délicatement sur le dos de Kurogané qui bougonna un peu pour la forme, il faisait déjà chaud et en plus il lui refilait la gamine à porter, mais** pourquoi** tant de haine, jusqu'à ce que le regard inquiet de Shaolan le calme. On allait parer au plus pressé, on verrait la suite plus tard…

Le petit groupe prit ainsi la direction indiquée par le panneau, ils arriveraient bien quelque part…

-

Quand Sakura se réveilla, elle était allongée sur un lit, au frais. Au frais, enfin… Au frais, dans un lit ? Où était-elle ?

Une porte s'ouvrit sur Shaolan, suivit de près par Mokona.

-Princesse ! Comment vous sentez vous ?

-Très bien, merci… répondit la princesse en esquissant un geste pour se lever.

-Vous devez restez allongée. Vous avez fait une insolation, et un mouvement trop brusque pourrait provoquer un nouvel évanouissement. la retint Shaolan.

Il attrapa un **mouchoir** humide et le posa sur son front.

-Où sont Monsieur Kurogané et Monsieur Fye ?

-Ils regardent un…

-Un **DVD** ! On regarde une boite, et dedans il y a des images qui bougent et racontent une histoire ! C'est super bien !

-Va les prévenir, Mokona, je suis sur qu'ils seront ravi de voir que la princesse est réveillée…

- Où sommes-nous, monsieur Shaolan ?

-Et bien après votre évanouissement, nous avons marché vers la direction indiquée par le panneau, et nous sommes tombés sur cette petite maison. Le propriétaire est très gentils, vous verrez, quand il s'est aperçu que vous étiez inconsciente, il nous a aussitôt invité à rentrer pour que vous puissiez vous reposer. Et puis il nous a montré ce drôle de truc, là, la… télé ?

-Alors, comment va notre petite protégée ?

Fye et Kurogané avaient fait irruption dans la chambre. Le soin que développait le ninja pour masquer son soulagement était risible.

-Très bien, merci ! les accueilli la jeune fille avec un grand sourire. Bonjour, monsieur… ajouta-t-elle à l'intension du petit homme replet et chauve derrière ses deux compagnons, Mokona étant resté en bas pour découvrir la fin du film.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, bonjour. Appelez-moi Jacques, je vous en prie. Comment vous sentez vous ?

-Parfaitement reposée. Merci beaucoup pour votre hospitalité, Jacques.

-De rien, de rien. Vos compagnons ont déjà beaucoup trop insisté sur ce point, ce n'est que du bon sens, n'importe qui à ma place…

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son** téléphone portable** qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un coup de **sifflet** suivi du générique de Pokémon, mais nos aventuriers ne connaissant pas, ils ne le surent jamais.

Il se trouva alors le centre de quatre regards étonnés qu'il interpréta mal.

-Oui, je sais, c'est nocif à cause des **ondes** et tout, mais que voulez vous, j'arrive pas à m'en détacher…

Il sortit de la pièce, l'appareil vissé à son oreille et referma la porte dans un « Allo ?»

-Drôle de bonhomme…

-Mais très gentil… Il nous a montré comment marchait la télé, c'est génial comme invention… Tu l'aurait vu chercher des **piles** pour le lecteur DVD avant de se souvenir qu'il marchait sur secteur, s'était très drôle !

-« Sur secteur »… utilise les mots que t'as appris y'a trois minutes comme si tu les connaissais depuis toujours, va…

Le soleil se couchait peu à peu, et bientôt, la lune apparue à la fenêtre de la petite chambre.

-Regardez, c'est la lune croissante ! s'exclama le mage, comme pour faire diverssion.

-Comment le savez vous, monsieur Fye ?

Kurogané, que ces discussions astronomiques ne passionnaient pas, s'assit contre un mur.

-C'est facile, regarde, si la lune est dans le sens d'un « p », c'est le premier croissant ! Arf, on a surement pas le même alphabet, ça marche pas…

-Tant pis, c'est pas grave…

-On a une légende sur la lune, dans mon pays. Tu veux que je te la raconte ?

La princesse hocha vivement la tête, faisant tomber le mouchoir que Shaolan s'empressa de repositionner avant de s'asseoir près d'elle.

Le mage resta posté à la fenêtre, et commença son récit, semblant plus se parler à lui-même.

-Autrefois, il y a très longtemps, vivait une femme, commença Fye. Elle était belle, très belle. Elle avait une peau sombre, de longs cheveux lisses et noirs, et de grands yeux qui semblaient lire en vous. Elle était la plus belle, la plus gentille, la plus… parfaite des femmes qu'on ai jamais vu. Et pourtant, elle ne trouvait pas l'amour. Elle avait des tonnes et des tonnes de prétendants, pourtant, mais aucun ne su conquérir son cœur. Cela la rendait très triste de voir ses amies tomber amoureuses, se marier, avoir des enfants, construire quelque chose avec l'homme qu'elles aimaient.

Cette femme avait l'habitude de parler à la lune, qu'elle considérait comme son amie (Fye ignora le murmure agacé de Kurogané dans lequel on pouvait aisément comprendre un « N'importe quoi… Encore une allumée de la vie… »). Un soir, elle lui expliqua son problème. La lune lui proposa un marché. Elle allait l'aider à trouver un homme qu'elle pourrait aimer. Mais la lune voulait être mère, aussi elle fit promettre à la femme de lui offrir son premier enfant. La femme accepta sans hésiter. Quelque mois plus tard, elle rencontra un gitan, à la peau brune, aux yeux et aux cheveux noirs, et en tomba amoureuse.

De leur union naquit bientôt un enfant, à la peau d'albâtre, aux cheveux blonds et aux grands yeux bleus. Croyant que sa femme l'avait trompé, l'homme devint fou de rage, la battit pour qu'elle lui donne le nom du père de l'enfant, et devant son absence de réponse, la tua.

Silence dans la salle. Tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres.

-L'homme déposa l'enfant maudit dans un panier et l'abandonna dans un marais avant de rentrer chez lui et de se trancher la gorge sur le cadavre de sa femme, la serrant une dernière fois dans ses bras.

La lune veille désormais sur lui. Quand elle est pleine, c'est qu'il sourit, et quand le fils de la lune pleure, elle se creuse pour lui former un berceau, à lui dont personne n'a voulu sur terre.

Il se retourna doucement, les yeux vers le sol et répéta

-Elle se creuse pour lui former un berceau…

Puis il releva la tête dans un sourire.

-C'est une jolie légende, non ?

Mokona bondit, une feuille de **papier** sortie d'on ne sais où à la main.

-Regarde, j'ai fait un dessin !!

On y voyait un petit bébé, dans un berceau, et la silhouette d'un homme qui disparaissait dans le brouillard. C'était étrange, le trait était maladroit, mais le dessin était vraiment beau, et en ressortait une telle tristesse !

Fye serra la boule de poils contre lui, très fort, plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, peut-être.

-Merci, Mokona… Il est très beau. Merci beaucoup.

-

_Tonto el que no entienda__, _Idiot qui ne comprends pas, disait la chanson. Kurogané comprendrait-il ?

* * *

Arf, j'en suis pas satisfaite...

Le thème de la chaleur est pas si développé que ça, en fin de compte, et...

Bon, je devais faire sur cette chason pour... L'exorciser, en quelque sorte. Elle est devenue très importante pour moi cet été, et... Bah fallait que ça sorte...

Bref, je suis pas convaincue-convaincue, mais voila...


End file.
